Chrysalis
by Petra d'Imladris
Summary: L'évolution de Will n'avait pas échappé à Hannibal. Où quand celui-ci frémit en analysant mentalement la nouvelle conscience qui s'épanouissait devant lui. Three Shot, Saison 2.
1. Chapitre un - chacun dans son siège

Hey ;)

Après mon premier OS Hannibal NBC, je rempile ici avec un Three Shot, basée sur l'évolution de Will au fil des épisodes, du point de vue de Hannibal. Les trois chapitres se baseront sur la saison deux (ma préférée), de l'épisode 8 à l'épisode 10. Les chapitres ne seront pas du tout égaux l'un à l'autre, tout simplement parce que je me base exclusivement sur des dialogues entre ces deux personnages. La taille du chapitre correspond donc à la taille de la scène concernée.

Pour celles et ceux qui sont intéressés (j'en profite pour faire de la pub, les temps sont durs ^^), j'ai un autre One Shot à mon actif sur ce fandom, _Muse_ , vous retrouverez le lien sur mon profil :)

 **Disclaimer :** l'univers, les personnages, tout appartient à T. Harris et B. Fuller. Les dialogues proviennent de la série Hannibal NBC, traduits de la version orginale par mes soins (donc pas toujours conformes au VostFr). Le dévelopement autour des dialogues sont de moi.

* * *

-Vous étiez capable de reconstruire les fantasmes de ce tueur.

Will releva les yeux. Il était capable de deviner machinations de n'importe quel psychopathe, tueur en série, malade ayant mis en œuvre son talent. Même un cannibale ne lui laissait aucun doute sur ses intrigues, quand bien même il ne laissait pas sa victime entière. Ce don malsain - malédiction, définirait-il à la place – n'était pas une nouveauté pour lui.

Il se recala confortablement dans le siège qui lui était destiné, une main sur l'accoudoir, l'autre gisant mollement sur son dos, les yeux à nouveau perdus dans le vide. Habillé d'une chemise bleue un peu trop large et d'un jeans choisi par défaut, il avait réussi à dompter ses boucles un peu moins rebelles ce matin-là.

Tout en parlant, son interlocuteur remarquait ces petits détails avec avidité. Contempler Will, surtout depuis quelques temps, était pour lui aussi jouissif que la saveur d'une bonne bouteille de rouge français combiné au succulent foie provenant d'un porc terriblement arrogant, quoi qu'il eût le mérite d'être goûteux.

Le Dr Lecter avait éprouvé de l'intérêt pour Will Graham dès leur rencontre. Une empathie pure, capable de se mettre à la place de n'importe quel criminel, voilà un esprit avec lequel il aurait adoré jouer. Ce dont il ne se priva pas, utilisant son éloquence, son expérience en neurologie ainsi qu'en hypnose en plus d'une conscience ouverte aux méthodes peu orthodoxe. Il avait tiré sur les fils de sa marionnette avec délicatesse, envoyant celle-ci voltiger d'un coin à l'autre de la scène. Cauchemars, pertes de conscience, crises, Will n'avait plus aucune emprise sur la réalité, ses cordes sentimentales déjà bien sensibles titillées de manière continue, jusqu'au craquement.

Mais si le Dr Lecter savait qu'il réussirait à casser Will en deux, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que celui-ci ne découvrît sa véritable nature sans qu'il ne l'aidât en cela. Il s'en rendit compte avec stupeur, lorsqu'il lui pointa son arme vers lui, un regard fou flamboyant dans le regard d'un homme brisé, au cœur de la villa des Hobbs.

Étonnement, Hannibal y avait pris du plaisir. Ses proies mentales avaient l'habitude de ne jamais douter de lui avant la toute fin de sa prestation. Mais lui, Will Graham, avec ses capacités extraordinaires qui le martyrisaient, avait réussi à le percer à jour, sans qu'il ne le vît venir. Hannibal avait alors senti que quelque chose grandissait de cette conscience fracassée. Une créature en devenir, à peine un nourrisson, qui se manifestait enfin à travers les geste du jeune homme.

\- La mort d'une créature qui donne naissance à une autre, continua-t-il, son regard fixé sur son patient.

C'est en apercevant cette créature, ses prunelles dilatées, que Jack entra en force dans cette villa du Minnesota pour l'enlever à sa contemplation. Will Graham, en attente de son procès, fut placé dans le _Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane_ , alors que tous oscillaient entre le considérer comme fou ou comme un psychopathe dangereux et extrêmement intelligent.

Isolé dans sa cellule, maltraité par le Dr Chilton et toujours en proie à ses hallucinations, Will Graham ne renia jamais sa conviction en la culpabilité de son psychiatre non-officiel, alors que l'être en lui se servait de son corps comme d'un cocon à une chrysalide. Malgré cette transformation continue qui avait ravi le cannibale, celui-ci ressentit très bientôt le manque. Le manque des conversations philosophiques qu'ils échangeaient, chacun dans leurs sièges respectifs, chacun combattant ses pulsions. Cet individu si spécial dont Hannibal prenait en coupe le visage grimaçant d'une crise qu'il avait lui-même provoqué. Le simple fait d'imaginer le Dr Chilton s'amuser avec son esprit lui donnait envie d'en faire son pâté du midi.

Il était donc temps de faire sortir Will de l'hôpital – si on osait l'appeler comme tel. S'emparant du meurtre d'un huissier semblable, il témoigna en faveur de Will Graham devant la cour, mais fut rabaissé par une avocate arrogante et un juge ramolli, décrédibilisant son discours. Une saute d'humeur le poussa à arracher cœur et cervelle à ce vieux fonctionnaire Davies – extrayant un ou deux organes au passage -, reportant la sentence de son protégé à une date indéterminée en mettant fin au procès. Un geste d'amitié remercié par l'envoi d'un homme pour le tuer.

Lorsque Hannibal, la corde au cou et les bras en croix, les veines tranchées et l'équilibre ne tenant qu'à un vieux seau bancal, apprit que c'était Will qui avait envoyé cet infirmier – et admirateur – le tuer, seuls la douleur et son esprit engourdi empêchaient ses lèvres d'afficher sa satisfaction, son ravissement et son trouble face à de tels émotions. Il avait trouvé cela si _attentionné_ de la part du soi-disant malade mental, si prévenant, comme s'il le considérait comme un être grand, ennemi peut-être, mais grand quand même. Évidemment, survivre lui avait été préférable à son agenda, et il ne regretta pas l'intervention de Jack.

La conscience nouvelle de Will, contrastant terriblement avec l'ancienne, émerveillait Hannibal. Si Hannibal se devait de paraître désillusionné face à Will, une ivresse de sensation le submergeait, le rendant presque tremblant, si bien qu'il devait se faire violence pour garder son masque de tristesse sur ses traits. Et les voilà à nouveau, dans leurs sièges respectifs, Will désirant recommencer sa thérapie pour combattre ses démons, et Hannibal pouvant se permettre de considérer ce faux ingénu qui ne remarquait même pas son regard fiévreux.

\- L'oiseau était le nouveau cœur battant de la victime, continua le psychiatre.

L'affaire en cours était des plus intrigantes. Une jeune femme venait d'être retrouvée dans l'utérus d'une jument, morte quelques jours auparavant. Lors de l'autopsie, les médecins légistes avaient découvert un oiseau, vivant, caché dans la cage thoracique, juste à côté du cœur.

\- Son âme fut dotée d'ailes, finit-il.

Will Graham soupira, le regard toujours perdu.

\- Une renaissance ne peut être que symbolique, répliqua-t-il.

Ne se rendait-il donc pas compte des transformations qu'il avait vécus ? La mort de l'ancien enseignant asocial en un homme nouveau, un homme qui avait tué une fois, qui avait tenté une seconde fois, qui était passé par folie, désespoir pour désormais la liberté, physique mais également spirituelle.

\- Mais vous avez ressuscité, protesta Hannibal.

Il tourna enfin les yeux vers lui.

\- N'est-ce pas le but de ma thérapie ? demanda-t-il.

Non. Cet objectif-là était déjà passé. Le but était désormais de développer cette nouvelle âme qui s'éveillait en lui.

\- Comment vivez-vous le fait d'être à nouveau consulté par Jack Crawford et le FBI ? Dit-il après quelques secondes de silence pour dévier la question. La dernière fois, cela vous avait presque détruit.

\- La dernière fois, _vous_ m'aviez presque détruit, répliqua-t-il d'une voix traînante d'acerbité.

Hannibal se tut quelques secondes, la tête baissée en une moue désolée.

\- Après tout ce qui s'est passé, vous croyez toujours que...

\- Arrêtez ça tout de suite.

Hannibal releva la tête, étonné et, pour une fois, pas vraiment vexé d'être interrompu.

\- Vous pouvez faire semblant, expliqua Will d'une voix assurée. Mais moi, je n'en fais rien.

Hannibal dut retenir un sourire frémir ses lèvres. Il savait qu'il faisait face à un anthropophage expérimenté et osait lui parler avec un tel aplomb. Oui, Will Graham n'était plus le même.

\- Non, en effet, répondit-il plutôt. Pas avec moi.

\- Je ne m'attends pas à des aveux de votre part. Vous ne pouvez pas. Mais je préfère le péché de l'omission à un vrai mensonge, Dr Lecter. Ne me mentez _pas_.

Cette fois, ses commissures ne purent s'empêcher de se mouvoir un infime instant, mais il revint bien vite à un visage impassible.

\- Me rendrez-vous la pareille ? Demanda-t-il de son profond accent balte.

Son patient ne répondit pas, méfiant.

\- Pourquoi reprendre votre thérapie ? Continua le psychiatre.

\- Je ne peux pas confier à un autre psychiatre ce qui me turlupine, rétorqua-t-il avec regrets.

Hannibal se sentit presque moite à cette réponse, et s'obligea à ne pas penser à ce que pourrait avoir Will Graham en tête à ce moment-là. Mais il avait une question, une question lancinante qu'il avait envie de poser, _encore._ Une question qui lui venait en tête chaque matin lorsqu'il se levait, chaque repas lorsqu'il dégustait ses victimes et chaque soir lorsqu'il s'allongeait dans ses draps. La poser encourait trop de risques, mais l'occasion était tellement bonne, tellement tentante qu'il ne put résister.

\- Fantasmez-vous de me tuer ? s'enquérit-il en un souffle, comme s'il avouait un mensonge honteux.

Hannibal le perçait de son regard. Il tenait à voir toutes les micro-expressions agissant sur le visage de son interlocuteur qui pouvait lui indiquer de quel côté la balance penchait. Mais rien ne vint, et c'est avec une expression et un timbre neutres qu'il répondit par un « oui » distinctif.

Le cannibale sentit ses muscles soudainement se contracter, ses jambes se serrer et ses mains jointes se crisper, toute son attention portée à ne rien laisser transparaître sur son visage. Une dure tâche, car une vague sensation déferlait en lui brusquement. Un trouble, mêlé à de l'agitation malsaine. Encore fébrile après quelques secondes, il ne put s'empêcher de demander des précisions.

\- Dites-moi, comment le feriez-vous ? L'interrogea-t-il d'une voix neutre et traînante, forte d'années d'expérience en matière de sang-froid.

Will maintenait toujours son regard, inébranlable.

\- Avec mes mains.

Le cannibale ne put empêcher ses lèvres asséchées de trembler un instant. Fermant les yeux d'un air navré, il imaginait derrière ses paupières un Will Graham qui le chevauchait, le frappant et l'étranglant successivement, la peau pâle de ses jointures couverte de son sang sombre. Cette image, des plus sensuelles pour son esprit perverti, eut pour conséquence de tendre les muscles de son dos et de faire poindre une érection entre ses jambes, qu'il cachait avec sa cuisse croisant l'autre. Émoustillé, les yeux embués, il dut s'humidifier les lèvres peur que celles-ci ne craquellent.

\- Nous n'avons pas dépassé les excuses et le pardon, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il en une question rhétorique.

\- Nous avons surmonté beaucoup de choses, répondit Will en un petit sourire.

Il se posa un instant avant de reprendre.

\- J'ai découvert une vérité sur moi-même lorsque j'ai essayé de vous tuer, avoua-t-il en perdant son sourire.

Cette fois, Hannibal n'empêcha pas l'ourlet de sa bouche à s'étirer.

\- Faire de mauvaises choses à de mauvaises personnes vous fait du bien ?

Quelle ironie. Le candide professeur d'université se retrouvait désormais à avouer ses tendances obscures, quoique justifiées. Oh, Hannibal adorait la transformation de son protégé.

\- Oui... soupira-t-il, comme libéré.

\- Je dois savoir si vous envisagez de me tuer à nouveau, Will.

Le tueur en série l'espérait sincèrement. Et il espérait qu'il vienne physiquement. Il l'attendrait, les bras ouverts, pour alors commencer une danse sybarite, leur danse. Une danse létale, oscillant entre l'érotisme et la mort en une adrénaline passionnée et jouissive.

Will Graham hocha négativement de la tête d'un mouvement doux mais distancé.

\- Je n'ai plus envie de vous tuer, Dr Lecter, annonça-t-il, les yeux légèrement plissés.

Le psychiatre fronça subtilement les sourcils, à la fois sceptique et déçu.

\- Plus maintenant, alors que je vous trouve enfin intéressant, murmura le consultant du FBI d'un regard maîtrisé.

L'index droit du docteur eut un sursaut à peine perceptible. Cette réponse, magnifique, signifiait le franchissement officiel d'une étape dans leur relation. Le contexte indifférent de psychiatre à patient était dépassé. Ils en étaient arrivés à quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus intime, quelque chose de plus tangible, de plus délicat.

Ses prunelles s'illuminèrent.

* * *

Alors ?

Pour ceux qui ne s'en souviennent pas, je me base sur l'épisode 8 de la saison2, où Will rencontre Peter Bernardone, un homme déséquilibré manipulé par son assistant social. C'est pour moi un épisode crucial dans la saison, qui marque vraiment l'évolution de la pensée de Will et des desseins d'Hannibal.

J'espère que cela vous a plu, au plaisir :)


	2. Chapter deux - derrière le flingue

Hey ^^

Oui, ça fait un bail mais la voilà enfin ! La suite concerne ici la fin de l'épisode 8 de la saison deux, où Peter emprisonne son assistant social dans le ventre d'un cheval et où Hannibal et Will arrive sur place. Le chapitre est plus petit, tout simplement parce que la scène est plus petite que celle du chapitre précédant, avec moins de dialogues. J'espère cependant que vous aimerez quand même, alors je vous souhaite bonne lecture :)

* * *

Hannibal s'approcha de Will, accroupi aux côtés de Peter Bernardone. Celui-ci, à genoux devant un cheval mort dont il cousait le ventre, tenta de se lever, les mains en sang. Il tituba, et Hannibal voulut le rattraper il n'y eut nul besoin, car Will, avec délicatesse, mit un bras sous son aisselle et un autre sur son ventre, le soutenant alors qu'il l'amenait ailleurs.

Hannibal les suivit du regard, sans les rejoindre. Il reporta son attention sur la bête gisant au sol dans son sang, haussa un sourcil d'un air amusé en sachant qu'un homme y était lové avant de faire volte-face. Il aperçut un enclos à quelques pas de lui, il s'y approcha et vit qu'il ne contenait qu' un gros mouton blanc.

Celui-ci remarqua sa présence et rua presque vers lui, posant deux pattes sur la clôture. L'épicurien sourit d'ironie. _Je suis censé être ton prédateur, et pourtant tu t'approches sans crainte_ , songea-t-il en commençant à grattouiller l'arrière de son oreille. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup à craindre de sa part, mais ce comportement prouvait quand bien même l'insouciance et la stupidité de l'animal.

Le mouton, tout heureux de la friction, poussa sa tête contre sa main sous l'impatience. Hannibal aurait presque voulu rentrer dans l'étroit espace de vie de l'ovin pour le contenter, mais un bruit dans son dos le surpris. Il se retourna et fut stupéfait de voir des doigts s'échapper du ventre de l'étalon pour en écarter la chair cousue. Une quantité de sang et d'organes s'échappèrent de l'abdomen de l'animal, avant qu'un bras, un deuxième, puis une tête ne se fasse découvrir. Ruisselant de sang, le corps agité de Clark Ingram, l'assistant social de Peter Bernardone, eut du mal à s'extirper des entrailles de l'animal. Hannibal haussa un sourcil, considérant l'homme qui se levait en titubant tout en expirant lourdement. Clark attrapa précipitamment un marteau qui était à terre et se retourna vivement, tombant nez-à-nez avec le psychiatre.

\- Mr Ingram, fit-il d'une voix posée, les mains dans les poches, retournez-y, si vous savez ce qui vous attend.

A peine il prononça ces paroles que son odorat perçut, au-delà de la forte odeur animale qui emplissait l'air, une autre. Ce distinctif mélange entre les fragrances de rosée, de bois, de chien et d'un abominable after-shave, dont Hannibal se surprenait parfois à chercher un restant alors qu'il était seul dans son cabinet. Un sourire aux lèvres, le cannibale se déplaça sur sa droite, laissant Will s'approcher, arme au poing.

\- Officier, supplia Ingram en montrant ses mains en évidence, tout en lâchant son marteau. Je suis la victime...

Il s'agenouilla tout en gardant une lourde respiration, les mains toujours en hauteur, en une position de soumission.

\- Je ne suis pas un agent, le contredit Will Graham, concentré. Je suis l'ami de Peter.

Clark eut un air étonné - et désolé.

\- Peter est confus, expliqua-t-il, espérant la miséricorde de celui qui le tenait en joue.

Will baissa son arme un instant, avant de la pointer à nouveau.

\- Je ne le suis pas, annonça-t-il d'une voix soupirante, les yeux plissés.

Le regard d'Hannibal dévia vers lui, surpris de ce comportement inhabituel.

\- Prenez le marteau, demanda l'ancien professeur.

Clark Ingram fronça les sourcils de peur alors que Hannibal craignait comprendre.

\- Will ? Demanda-t-il toutefois, sans obtenir de réponse.

\- Ramassez-le, fit-il à l'assistant social d'une voix plus dure, descendant le chien de son arme tout en s'avançant dangereusement vers lui.

Ingram commença à trembler de peur. Hannibal crispa sa mâchoire, sentant que la situation lui échappait. Will était à lui, et à lui seul. C'est lui que Will devait vouloir tuer, c'était à lui qu'il devait cet honneur. Il voulait être le seul privilégié à jouir de l'aboutissement de sa transformation.

\- Cela ne sera pas pareil, Will, argumenta le psychopathe envers son protégé. Ce ne sera pas la même sensation que de me tuer.

\- Pas grave, répliqua l'autre à travers ses dents serrées.

Hannibal prit une grande inspiration.

\- Vous avez fait le mieux que vous pouviez pour Peter. Ne faites pas ça pour lui. Si vous faites cela, Will...

Hannibal marqua une pause, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- ...faites-le pour vous-même.

Will garda ses yeux et son arme obstinément fixés sur Ingram, qui gesticulait comme un vers de peur.

\- Je vous en supplie, ne...

\- Il serait sage de rester silencieux, Mr Ingram, le coupa le psychiatre d'un air agacé. Will, reprit-il envers son patient, ce n'est pas ce que vous aviez promis à vous-même.

Hannibal vit les iris de son ami trembloter alors que sa mâchoire se tendait. Son doigt se rapprocha dangereusement de la détente et Hannibal eut tout juste le temps de plaquer sa main sur le pistolet d'un coup sec et d'empêcher le chien de remonter, rendant l'arme inefficace. Ingram poussa un cri effrayé, tremblant de plus belle alors que Will le considérait de son regard vague et inexpressif. L'ex-chirurgien enleva délicatement l'arme des doigts du profiler, avant de relever son regard sur lui, satisfait. Will le regarda, perdu, et Hannibal ne put empêcher un sourire comblé s'afficher sur ses lèvres.

\- Malgré tout mon savoir, je ne pourrai jamais prédire tous vos gestes.

Transférant l'arme dans sa main gauche, il prit en coupe le visage de Will de sa main droite, le rapprochant légèrement du sien. L'hébergeur de chiens gardait son regard à terre alors que Hannibal le dardait de ses prunelles excitées.

\- Je peux nourrir la chenille, lui murmura-t-il, comme je chuchoterais à la chrysalide, mais ce qui éclot... suit sa propre nature et me dépasse.

Hannibal le contemplait d'un regard plein d'attentes, ses lèvres tremblotantes de plaisir, alors qu'il relevait sa tête vers lui, le regardant d'un air indéchiffrable, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

La créature qui résidait en Will s'exprimait désormais pleinement par sautes d'humeur, et Hannibal découvrit, dans une vision magnifique, une peau dure d'ébène et des yeux flamboyants de folie.

* * *

Alors ? Review ? :) Merci d'avoir lu ;)


End file.
